


Vid: James Bondage

by thingswithwings



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fanvid, M/M, Painplay, Penis metaphors, Pony Play, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: This show was so, so kinky.
Relationships: Jamie Hyneman/Adam Savage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Vid: James Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "James Bondage" by Pansy Division.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?tydgd580wfxfsaz)

[Download version with hardcoded subtitles from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8jkojkoia3b5dpb)


End file.
